Resins having excellent characteristics such as resistance to heat have been desired. Such resins can be suitable for optical or electronic components of devices because such resin can show suppression of deformation or dimensional change by heat generated during operation of device.
Optical materials for radically curable compositions suitable for cast molding are disclosed in JP 2004-2702A (laid-open disclosure date: Jan. 8, 2004), the contents of which are incorporated herein by this reference.